DC: 2012-03-19 - Fire and Ice and Bad Choices
After dinner, Tre went to go do his scouting about gangs in the city, while Solarflare came over to Titans Tower to see if Kara was still around, but she had already headed into space to be alone for a while with her thoughts. Starfire had decided, though, to go flying over the city and the two meet in the skies near the coast. For the moment, Starfire is flying with Solarflare. Her tone is quiet as she floats along, "I am worried about Kara. Do you.. Have any idea fo what she is thinking, what she is doing?" "She is worried that if she becomes Supergirl again that she will screw up like this last time. I personally have told her that worrying about future mistakes is like trying to grab an ocean and carry it to a desert, it is a lost cause that she would have to be more careful." Solarflare explains as he flies with Starfire. "I am trying to give her a normal life, in the hopes that maybe if she got to do some of the things she wanted, she will become a hero once more." As the two of you are talking about whatever Kara's problems are, off in the distances, you can hear sirens and fire engines heading towards some smoke further in the city. Some police cars are heading that way as well. Starfire nods over, glancing in that directoin as she floats, "Yes, we cannot change what has happened, merely what we will do. One can worry, but that should not stop one from doing things." As she sees the sirens, she starts to fly in that direciton, picking up speed. Solarflare nods and he would pick up speed as well. "I try and tell her that no matter what happens, I will still love her but she wants to be accepted by others so bad..." He says calmly as he flies with his queen. Solarflare's calm talk with his queen is interrupted by a flaming police car being thrown into the air past both of you, while you hear sounds of gunfire below, as well as a bank on fire. A slab of gold bars, apparently fused together by heat is on the ground while some humanoid, looking like he's made of some black substance is fighting the police - and the police are losing. The bullets that hit the creature don't seem to be doing any damage whatsoever. There's also an ambulance there with two officers by it, each of whom have apparently suffered burns. The humanoid sort of looks like another more well known supervillain called Clayface, but this one seems to be on fire and black like tar or asphalt. Even the street where he's stepped seems to have melted. Starfire shifts over, concerned, "Clayface?" His normal area of operations is in.. Her eyes narrow as she gets closer, swooping in then like a dive bomber, "Solarflare, I will draw his fire. You blast him as he engages me." She goes to swoop down at high speed, her miasma of firey light glowing about her as she went to streak towards Tarpit, going to try and blast by him to get him to give her a blast! "I cant blast him the same way you can." Solarflare calls to the female of his race as he does swoop down however. The creature seemed to be made of fire and tar and even a simpleton like him knew what you do when there is something made of fire nearby. He had seen television shows of those red things containing alot of water so he would fly to one and smash it out to get the water to come forth,controlling the spray towards the tar creature. There -are- 3 fire trucks nearby, one of which is hooked up to a fire hydrant trying to put out the bank - especially since there are still people inside - while the police try to deal with Tar Pit. Tar Pit sees the flying orange superheroes and globs of 900 degree asphalt are hurled at Starfire. Solarflare smashes one of the hydrants and attempts to direct the water at Tar Pit. It seems to be working as it hits into Tar Pit, causing tons of steam to fill the immediate area... when he's suddenly hit from behind by a blast of ice. "HEY! CHILL OUT!" Wouldnt be a supervillain team-up of two rather minor supervillains without lame puns, after all. The lowering of the temperature around Solarflare causes his hands to get encased in ice as the water from the hydrant freezes, giving Tar Pit some time on his knees to recuperate. At this point, Starfire is surprised over by Captain Cold?? What would he be doing here without the Flash in town? That's enough to catch her over by surprise as the asphalt stream hits her, her body sizzling as she's enveloped in tar, then shattering it over. She moves to then charge in over towards Tar Pit, trying to quickly deal with him now. two villains who don't normally work together. What is up? Starfire goes to charge in at Tar Pit, trying to hit him with full power strikes at high speed! Solarflare would feel the ice encase his hands as he smirks. "I believe this is yours." He says as he breaks the ice into a massive chunk which has his hands encased in. He would then fly at her with his own superspeed and would smash the ice and his hands into her with the intention of using her body to shatter the ice. Apparently he isnt the type to be gentle with villians. Starfire sees that she is not dealing wtih Captain Cold, but Killer Frost. Accursed jumping to previous conclusions then! Solarflare often gets yelled at for excessive force <.< Tar Pit doesn't have time to recover from the water attack quickly enough as Starfire slams into him. Normally, he'd be VERY sticky, but going from sudden heat to cold from the water has him very briefly solid with just a little stickiness, causing her attack to be more effective. He is slammed backwards into a wall with the Tamaranean princess, but then starts heating up again, almost trapping Starfire's hands until she shatters them and gets out of the way to prepare for another charge! Tar Pit charges as well, growing to try to envelop Koriand'r! Meanwhile, Solarflare flies at Killer Frost with incredible speed. Too fast for her to dodge, she just goes 'uh oh!' and summons up a gust of super-cold air, then forms a super-hard condensed ice dagger as she's grabbed and hit, and plunges it into Solarflare's shoulder. Of course, that doesn't help the fact that she then sill keeps going flying backwards and rolls along the ground, really injured. "Cold shoulder *kof!* heh... ow." She calls at Tar Pit. "Uh...baby...could use some help! *kof*" Those puns are nearly as bad as her costume. And yet, as Starfire is wrapped up in that giant bubble of Tar Pit, there's a sudden smash together as she tries to just pull a trick over from Superman's book, to just start spinning around at hypermach speeds to try and toss off all of Tar over her before he can have a chance over to harden! Solarflare would yell in pain as his shoulder is stabbed and he sees Killer Frost thrown back. He would reach and rip the dagger from his shoulder, assessing his use of that arm and would hurl the dagger towards where he saw Tar Pit out of the corner of his eye. He approached Killer Frost now with a look of primal rage, though it wasnt a berserker rage. He would then move quickly in the attempt to punt the woman into one of the buildings now, flying after her after the kick. Actually, Starfire's technique is also a technique successfully used by the Flash when fighting Tar Pit back in Central City. He does get flung around as bits of asphalt land everywhere ... then they start to slowly come back together, like that movie with the liquid metal killing machine. The one with that ex-governor of California. Meanwhile, Killer Frost narrowly rolls away from Solarflare as he tries to kick her through a building, sucking out some of the heat of the fire to add to an ice wall she quickly puts up between her and Solarflare. She grabs a fireman and quickly forms another ice dagger. "OKAY! FREEZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING OR I'LL ICE THIS GUY!" she yells, holding the fireman between her and the two Tamaraneans. She's smart enough to realize that she's outclassed here - especially while Tar Pit is in pieces. While she takes her hostage, though, Tar Pit is slowly reforming behind Solarflare. Starfire hisses over now, holding back, "Let the man go." Her words are low and dangerous, but she holds herself in midair, "He is not a threat to you. I, on the other hand, am." Her voice dripping ocld with ice, but she makes a signal to Solarflare as well to hold his motions. "If you harm him, nothing will stop me from unleashing my full power upon you and your comrade." Her voice low and murderous, "I will toss you each up into space and then see how well you come back to settle on the planet's ground on the trip back." The ice wall doesnt last long and when Killer Frost reveals a hostage, Solarflare was about to move at the man. He looked as if he would say something but doesn't. He watches Killer frost with an intense gaze, a look in his eyes as his hands remain in fists. Killer Frost snickers at Starfire while keeping a wary eye on Solarflare as well, keeping the hostage between her and the Tamaraneans. "Yeah... you're pretty much giving me the exact reason why I should keep him hostage, jerks. Tell you what, you let me go, and this guy doesn't get iced." She presses the dagger closer to the fireman's throat to show she means business. Starfire merely smiles, her glancing over at Solarflare and holding her hands up now, trying to keep the attention focused on her. A slight nod in her language then, as she speaks in Tamaranean. << Disable her. As fast and at full power as you can. >> You paged Starfire with 'she's actually a little more focused on the superhero who almost killed her :)' Solarflare would as he would begin to relax his muscles as if following an order to back down. In fact the way he stood it looked like he indeed was backing down now, hands relaxed, eyes look less intent on ripping her apart. What happened next was something that those with supervison could see without missing anything. Using his solar reserves to push his body's speed to the maximium, he flew at Killer frost at the speed of sound, one hand meant to grab her hand and dagger while the other meant to grab her throat as he would try to shove her back against the firetruck as well. What happens when you do a frontal assault on someone holding a hostage with a razor sharp ice-dagger to the hostage's throat? Well, this hostage knows. AKiller Frost's eyes widen as Solarflare charges at her, "Hey wai-urk!" she says before her hand reflexively slashes at the fireman's neck. Though not deep enough to kill him quickly, the man will definitely die if not attended to. Killer Frost is grabbed by the throat, moments after the sonic boom of Solarflare flying at her, windows all over the area shattering from the buildings and cars, people grabbing their ears, glass spraying in every direction for blocks arond. Frost is slammed against the fire engine, where she slumps down unconscious and badly injured, with an 'unnnh'. EMTs run over to the injured firefighter, trying to stop the bleeding and carrying him over to the nearby ambulance, but it does not look particularly good for the firefighter. Tar Pit sludges down into the sewers, leaving the gold behind, figuring he's not going to be able to get away with the loot. Or his apparent 'girlfriend'? Guess that 900 degree villain is actually 'cold hearted' when it comes to love. Meanwhile, the fireman is on the ground clutching his throat. Luckily, paramedics are there by the ambulance and run over to try to make sure they can save him. Starfire whirls over in sadness, her eyes.. Flashed. Pained. She told SOlarflare to do this.. This is her shame. She hovers in midair then, unsure as she takes a step back and.. Just stops. Falling on the ground. She could.. Have.. "I would have done it anyway, my queen. Do not blame yourself." Solarflare says as he would let go of the ice queen. "He will be alright, the cut wasnt deep enough." He says. He would then lead Starfire back to the tower to relax and try and get over the supposed shame. Starfire glances over at Solarflare, "No, I will go with him if they will let me. Return to Kara, I will maintain a patrol tonight."